


Where You’re Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “One simply could not pause to admire Ada Cackle’s softness without also appreciating her strength; Hecate had learned this many years ago...” Angst





	Where You’re Safe and Sound

One simply could not pause to admire Ada Cackle’s softness without also appreciating her strength; Hecate had learned this many years ago. While it was unquestionable that Ada was small in stature, gentle in her mannerisms, and kind in her nature, it was equally certain that she was sharp in intellect, steadfast in her principles, and formidable in her magical abilities. She had a smile as warm as midday sunshine and eyes bright and mysterious like antique stained glass. Hearing her voice was like being wrapped in a plush blanket in front of the fireplace on a cold winter night, and she smelled of a flower garden blossoming in the spring. Hecate could only imagine that she also tasted sweet and indulgent like her favorite biscuits. How she longed for a taste...

“Ada,” Hecate spoke, hating the way her voice broke as it held her name with a reverence reserved solely for this woman.

Ada’s clear blue eyes seemed to brighten as they turned upon Hecate. Her sweet smile created a stir in Hecate’s chest. Hecate dared not place a name on what she was feeling, but suddenly she was having trouble breathing, her heart was pounding, and her hands were sweaty... all from Ada’s mere gaze meeting hers.

“Yes?” Ada answered.

Ada reaches out and traced her fingertips down Hecate’s cheek. Hecate felt a chill course through her body like a jolt of electricity. Before Hecate could respond, Ada’s lips were on hers in a dizzying blur. Hecate found herself pulling Ada closer and closer, as if holding her tightly enough would ensure that she would never leave. Hecate whimpered against adas mouth as she felt her begin to pull away.

Distantly, like a sound muffled and distorted under water, Hecate heard Ada’s voice calling to her again. Hecate reached out to her but found it was suddenly difficult to focus on her beautiful smiling face. Hecate gasped as if the air had suddenly been involuntarily sucked from her lungs. She reached out again for Ada until she realized she was shivering and in her bed... all alone. The other side of her bed was empty and cold, just as it had always been.

Hecate groaned aloud as she felt the remaining haze of her dream subside. She touched her fingertips to her lips, desperately wanting to hold on to the taste and feel of Ada. Hecate took a deep, slow breath as the hollow ache of guilt swelled within her chest. She had long grown familiar with this surge of shame following these dreams, though she was grateful for the less intimate nature of this dream compared to the countless others...

Hecate sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair. She could still remember the feel of Ada’s warm mouth against her own, despite the knowledge that it had been a dream and nothing more. She dutifully reminded herself, with a heavy heart and a sting of tears in her eyes, that she would never truly know the taste of Ada’s lips, the feel of her soft curves, or the weight of her body on hers. Ada could never know how often Hecate visits her in her dreams or that every night Hecate’s body yearns for the nearness of her, for the mere presence of Ada sleeping soundly beside her in bed. Ada was capable of great and wonderful things, but she could, after all, never love her. Hecate would instead have to be content with the warmth of Ada’s smile, the intensity of her voice, and the occasional passing touch of her hand. She would marvel in Ada’s strength and in her softness. She would treasure her friendship and her kindness. They would share laughter and tears and secrets and memories. When she needs reassurance or solidity or fond companionship, Ada would be there.

It would be enough; it would have to be enough.


End file.
